


Coming Together

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren are tied together in order to learn how to cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

Instructor Shadis was at a loss of what to do. Jaeger and Kirschstein were in his office for what seemed like the tenth time this week. This time the two males had found themselves tangled together in a mud pit, throwing punches and yelling curses while the rest of the cadets looked on, betting on who would win (personally Shadis would have put his money on wiry Jaeger brat). After finally pulling them apart and marching them to his office, Shadis realized that physical punishment no longer worked on the two.   
He sat there staring at them, noticing the way they glowered at each other despite being covered in muck from head to toe. Their legs spread apart, their feet almost touched and Kirschstein was the first to notice this. “Get your fucking foot away from mine Jaeger.” He snarled.

"My foot can be where ever it wants Kirschstein! And it’s going to be up your ass in a minute!"

"Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try!" 

As the two settled into another round of squabbling, Shadis rubbed his temples lightly. An idea suddenly hit him and he jumped up, slamming his palms on the table to get their attention. “Since you two need to understand the importance of proper teamwork, I’m going to help you get it through your thick skulls. For twenty four hours, you two will be connected by a foot of rope, ensuring that you do everything together. Maybe then you’ll learn to cooperate.” Shadis sneered, enjoying the look of horror on their faces. 

"Fuck no!" Eren yelled as Jean snorted, "No way in hell."

"I’m not giving you two a choice."

—————————————-

This was so fucking embarrassing, Eren thought as he trudged along to the mess hall for breakfast, Jean in tow right beside him. Two hands were connected with a length of rope while a similar one tied around their ankles. They had just finished reporting to Shadis to begin their punishment and needless to say, it was going to be a long day. 

"Slow down! We’re not in a fucking horse race!" Eren snapped, having to do a little jog to keep up with Jean’s longer strides. 

"Ha ha, very funny." Just to piss him off a bit more, Jean jerked on the rope connecting their legs, making Eren stumble as his foot was pulled from beneath him. He landed on his ass and Jean laughed, moving to take another step forward. Unfortunately, he forgot that they were still attached for a split second and moments later he ate dirt, gritting his teeth at the grating sound of Eren’s obnoxious laugh.

Fuck it was going to be a long day.

———————————

They finally made it to the mess hall and when they moved to go separate ways, they wound up recoiling and bumping each other. The rest of the cadets watched in mild amusement, no one being brave enough to say anything smart. “We’re going to sit over here.” Eren growled, moving towards Armin and Mikasa. 

"No, we’re going over here!" Jean tugged to head towards Marco, Connie, and Sasha. They struggled for a few minutes before Armin finally coughed and got their attention. 

"We could, you know, just sit all together." 

Grumbling, the two sat down as their friends moved to sit beside them, trying their best to support the two. “Maybe this is a good thing,” Marco pointed his spoon at them. “Cooperation is necessary for teamwork and you two definitely lack in that area.”

"Thanks Marco," Jean muttered dryly. "Nice to see I have someone on my side." The freckled boy only gave a shrug. 

"That must suck, having to spend every waking moment with each other." Connie grinned. "So what’s the punishment if you cut the rope?"

Jean and Eren blanched lightly. “Latrine duty for six months.” 

"Ouch, harsh." 

"Yeah well, I feel like I’m already stuck in a pile of shit with Jaeger right next to me all the time." Jean smirked. Eren growled low in his throat. 

"Like I enjoy having to look at that ugly ass face of yours all day. I’d rather stare at a titan’s ass." Bertl choked nearby on his porridge. 

"Eren, Jean," Armin started. "Arguing isn’t going to make the situation better." For once he’d like to get through a meal without the two disrupting it. 

"Shut up Arlert. I’m sure it’s your wet dream to be connected to Jaeger." The bright red blush was satisfying for a fleeting moment before Eren’s fist connected with Jean’s jaw. 

The fight ended with Jean trying to strangle Eren with the rope while Eren repeatedly headbutted him and bit at his arms, Jean howling something about getting rabies. Shadis went hoarse from screaming, finally banishing the cadets to get started on their training, hoping that it would distract the two enough to keep them from going at each other’s throats for five minutes.

————————-

Trying to maneuver around in 3DM gear was almost impossible when you were strapped to another person. The rope would get caught on trees and result in either one or both of them being clotheslined. At one point they got hung up in a tree, both of them hanging upside down and noses touching. 

"Dipshit, didn’t you hear me when I said you needed to move to the left!?"

"I did!"

"My left dumbass!"

"Well be more specific next time! I can’t read your mind! Not like there’s much going on in there anyways!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

———————————

"Sorry about having to kick you out of your bunk Armin." Eren sighed as Armin collected his pillow and blanket. The blond gave a slight smile. 

"It’ll be okay. I don’t mind rooming with Marco for the night." he gave a short wave to the freckled boy a couple of beds over. Jean sat there, one arm crossed while his attached one lay loose. He was glaring at nothing in particular, a few yawns escaping every now and again. 

"Hurry up and finish saying goodbye to your boyfriend Jaeger. I’m tired as hell."

"Oh for the love of- you took twenty minutes just to get your shit from Marco!" 

"Enough you two!" Reiner shouted from the corner of the room. "It’s lights out. As amusing as you two have been today, everyone’s tired of listening to you two have a pissing contest. So shut up and get some sleep and at least pretend like you’ve learned some sort of lesson." Eren and Jean both blushed hotly and Armin scurried off to Marco’s welcoming bunk. The lights flicked off, nothing but the moonlight illuminating the room. 

Gentle snores filled the air and Jean tried to get comfortable. He laid with his back to Eren, eyes squeezed shut. He wouldn’t even be able to jerk off as per his nightly routine. Just as he was drifting off, he felt his hand moving faintly. He thought perhaps it was just Eren trying to get comfortable but the movement continued, along with Eren shifting his legs. 

"Jaeger, if you don’t fuck-" Jean stopped mid sentence as he rolled over, his jaw dropping as he caught Eren with his hand down his pants. Eren opened a green eye, growling. 

"I’m almost done. Give me a couple of seconds." Evidently not embarrassed, Eren began to move his hand again, his breath coming out in short pants. Jean tugged at his restrained hand, the movement only eliciting a groan from Eren. "I said give me a couple of seconds!" 

"Jaeger-"

"If you want me to stop, then help me out instead of running your mouth!" Eren figured that would shut him up and it did, at least for a couple of seconds. Jean, wanting to get the upper hand, rolled on top of Eren and pulled his pants down. Eren had a death grip on his cock and Jean winced. 

"Beating the meat is just an expression you know." He smirked, sure as hell not getting aroused by Eren’s flushed and almost dreamy expression. 

"Oh yeah? And what would you suggest?" He muttered and Jean gulped at the arousal heavy in his voice. Jean took their connected hands and wrapped his fingers around Eren’s. 

"Loosen up for one thing. You’re strangling yourself." Should have known Jaeger couldn’t even handle his own prick. He gently guided Eren’s hand to pump up and down his cock, guiding him in tightening just enough to pull back the foreskin and expose the swollen head. Jean felt his own cock stirring in his pants and he reached down with his free hand to adjust himself. Eren sighed, actually giving into Jean’s guidance. "Now tease the head like this," he pushed Eren’s thumb against the slit, digging in gently. The little hitch in Eren’s breath made a shudder go down Jean’s back. 

"Shit..hold on…" As if Jean was going to let Eren have all the fun. He pulled Eren’s hand away so he could unbutton his own pants and pull out his quickly hardening cock. 

"Now show me how to work your cock." Jean placed his hand on his own shaft and laid Eren’s on top of it. Eren frowned but complied anyways, repeating the soft movements with precision. Jean’s hips bucked gently and he moved to rest his forehead against Eren’s. "Maybe you aren’t such a dipshit after all." he panted with a smirk. 

Eren’s eyes flashed and suddenly he upped the ante by drawing back his hand, pulling Jean’s waist close, and trapping their cocks together in one sweaty palm. Jean gasped and trembled for a second before his hand joined Eren’s, their fists bumping as they stroked each other off. The cum leaking between them allowed them to glide back and forth easily, their hot breath mingling. 

For a few blissful minutes, they didn’t argue. They didn’t call each other names, try to beat each other up, or generally make each other’s lives a living hell. Instead they concentrated on trying to get each other off. Eren started to open his mouth and Jean, fearing that he would try to ruin the moment, quickly silenced him by pressing his lips firmly to Eren’s. Eren gave a muffled groan and Jean swallowed it, open his mouth to push his tongue into Eren’s. They fought with their tongues, both of them rocking faster and faster. It suddenly became a silent competition - who would come first? Both of them tried to hold off, but the feeling of their lengths slick and sliding together was too much for either male to bear. 

Jean came first, spurting his seed all over Eren’s cock and stomach, his knees becoming weak. He cried out softly, not feeling Eren’s free hand tangling in his hair and deepening the kiss. Eren came a moment later, their cum mixing together as they basked in the hazy afterglow of their orgasms. Jean, too tired to move, simply lowered his body against Eren’s, his ear placed over the thundering beat of Eren’s heart, soothed as it started to slow down. 

"This doesn’t mean anything." Eren muttered drowsily. 

"Shut up and go to sleep." Jean growled, jerking the covers over them. "I’ll be pissed at you in the morning."

Eren only laughed, tangling his legs up with Jean’s and drifting off.

——————————-

"So, you think they learned how to cooperate?" Marco asked as the boys of the 104th stared at the cuddling forms of Eren and Jean. Armin gave a slight chuckle. 

"Probably not. I’m sure as soon as they wake up they’ll be at each others throats again."

"Well, at least we can enjoy the silence for a little bit longer." Reiner said as Jean mumbled under his breath and wrapped his arm tighter around Eren.


End file.
